Moth
by Sister Damned
Summary: Nigel Uno hates insects, so he has a job as an bug exterminator, turning his fear of bugs to an advantage, He runs into, yet, another accident. M, just to be safe.


Moth

Nigel Uno loves to cheat death, as he grows up to be 28. He has a job as an bug exterminator, turning his fear of bugs to an advantage. He runs into, yet, another accident. PG-13, just to be safe.

Disclaimer- nope, still don't own Nigel Uno… But, no bugs were intentionally harmed in the making of this fanfic. (I'm such a liar. XP )

* * *

"Goddamn bugs," Nigel frowned, placing the poison green liquid tablets in the damp, musty basement corner. "I hate goddamn bugs. That's why I became an exterminator." He paused. "But you know, insects were the first forms of life? Even before the dinosaurs." He took a drag on his cigarette, smiling.

"Is that stuff flammable?" Ms. Ohgami, the landlady, whispering, eyeing Nigel's smoke.

"I'm a walking time bomb, lady," Nigel grinned. "I face death everyday."

"That's thrilling." Ms. Ohgami rolled her eyes.

"But this is the cleanest apartment building I've been in. Usually the whole boiler room is crawling with bugs."

"I told you on the phone we didn't have a bug problem. It's those awful bats."

Nigel shone his big black flashlight in the basement corner. Hanging from a steel beam, four or five bats, huddled together, squeaked suddenly; their black eyes flashed menacingly. "Well, these tablets should take care of them. Have you seen bats anywhere else in the complex?"

"They're everywhere," Ms. Ohgami frowned. "Everywhere."

She lead Nigel through each apartment, through each floor; and in every dark, pungent closet there were bats. Four or five in each apartment, they hung from rotten holes. Their shiny claws and teeth glittered with saliva; they screeched nervously with rapid pink tongues as Nigel slipped a tiny dish of pellets into each closet and quickly shut the door, He had never seen anything like it before, hundreds of bats, fat and healthy, plump and right at home in their closets. Nigel realized why there were no bugs. The bats had been eating them all.

Ms. Ohgami led Nigel into the last apartment. He entered quietly, quickly stepping by a decrepit elderly lady who sat much too close to her television; her wrinkled face was lit with the blue light. Nigel strode casually to her front closet and slipped the green pellets in a corner. Suddenly, the cigarette fell from his mouth and rolled across the beige-carpeted floor. The bats squeaked above nervously; as Nigel reached for his cigarette, he flinched, knocking over a box of old clothing. He grabbed his smoke and shoved the clothes into the box, then noticed the large tear marks in each garment. The clothes looked like they had been partly eaten. Beside the tear marks were thick white patches of oily residue that shone with grease and stuck to his fingers. He shuddered, stuffing the box back into place.

Nigel nervously backed out of the closet as the old lady began to mumble something. She screamed out suddenly as Nigel turned to face her; her browned skin started to bubble and swell, cracking open. Nigel shook his head in utter confusion as something white and powdery pushed its way through the old woman's skin. Nigel ran for the door as the creature tore through, stepping out of the old woman's shell; it's round, red eyes glared above a furry white neck, and it's seamless white body glimmered as a long black tongue darted between two large mandibles. It looked human, and yet altogether inhuman. Tiny white fangs flapped from her shoulder blades. Nigel backed out the door, and was stopped by Ms. Ohgami.

"You don't understand," She whispered. Her long black tongue slipped over her lips; her eyes shimmered red. "We were here first. Even before the dinosaurs. We just wanted you to get rid of the bats. We hate bats," She whispered in a metallic voice. From behind the landlady, other moth-people began to appear, fluttering from their apartments on powdery wings they had concealed.

"We can't leave you now." She frowned. She pressed her cold, scaly hand to Nigel's cheek. "Now we can punish you for all the sins you committed against our kind."

Nigel smiled; he dropped some green tablets to the floor, then crushed them with his foot, and flicked his cigarette into the green ashes. Immediately the green toxin burst into flame; giant flames leapt in the air. The moths screamed, their eyes melting in their sockets. In one primal, irrational thought, the landlady threw herself into the flames. The others followed; their powdery white skin bubbled and churned as the fire spread throughout the hall.

Nigel ran to his truck, slammed the door, and tore away; he swatted at himself nervously as the fire raged on behind. Hundreds of bats took to the sky, flapping their wings, their mouths full of charred meat. Nigel saluted them proudly.

"Damn all bugs," He slid a cigarette into his mouth, "Damn all bugs."

THE END­­­­­­­

* * *

Sister Damned: Don't trust bugs! –Sprays bug repellent all over her home, but grabs the wrong can and chose her $50.00 hairspray can. –

It's true Nigel Uno, Number One, hates bugs… he's actually afraid of them. 0o

You can see where I got this idea.

-Grins stupidly as bugs all around her fall from the air and fall to the floor, dead from the cheap hairspray –

No negative reviews, positive ones are highly recommended!


End file.
